Mi primer amigo
by kari2210
Summary: Lo unico que deceo es tener a alguien con quien hablar, ¡Tener un amigo!, pero supuestamente no puedo salir de mi torre, sin embargo lo hare, y por primera vez conocere a alguien que me brindara su amistad. ONE-SHORT de la amistad de Rapunzel y Pascal. (soy principiante y no se resumir muy bien)


**_NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ENREDADOS ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE DISNEY  
_**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo de enredados, sera solo un capitulo.**

**La idea de esta pequeña historia se me vino a la mente mientras veia la pelicula con mi hermanita y me pregunte "¿Comó se conocieron Pascal y Rapunzel?" y despues de pensarlo por mucho tiempo se me vino esta idea a la mente y la escribi. **

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia. ¡que la disfruten!**

* * *

**MI PRIMER AMIGO**

La luz del Sol me daba en los ojos haciendo que despertara. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, siempre la misma rutina, sola, sin nadie con quien platicar. Desearía tener a alguien más que mi madre para platicar. Ella es buena conmigo, y sé que solo quiere protegerme del mundo exterior, pero pienso que exagera un poco, tal vez yo lo veo de esa forma porque solo tengo 13 años de vida y mi madre por tener mucho mas ya posee la sabiduría necesaria para decir que lo correcto para mí es que pase toda mi vida encerada en una torre para proteger del mundo externo el gran poder de mi cabello.

Aun así, sino puedo salir de la torre al menos me gustaría tener un amigo con quien pasar el rato.

-¡Rapunzel!- me llamo mi madre – ¡ya levántate mi florecita! ¡Es hora de desayunar!

-En un momento madre – respondí mientras me estiraba para desaparecer el poco sueño que aun tenia.

No paso nada interesante durante el desayuno, mi madre y yo platicamos sobre a quién le tocarían los deberes del hogar. Según ella ya tengo la edad suficiente para limpiar la casa pero cree que es injusto dejarme toda la carga a mí, así que nos dividiremos el trabajo.

-¡así quedamos!, tu tenderas las camas y barreras, y yo lavare los trastes y trapeare ¿de acuerdo?

-si- trate de que mi voz sonara interesada para ocultar lo aburrida que estaba- está bien así. ¿A qué hora te vas a ir al pueblo?

A diario mi madre viaja al pueblo para traer provisiones de comida, ropa y lo que haga falta. Mientras yo me quedo aquí, y para asegurarse de eso sierra la única puerta que hay con candado por la parte de afuera haciendo imposible que yo salga. Fácilmente podría dejar caer mi cabello por la ventana y que mi madre trepara por él, pero por desgracia mi cabello aun no es lo suficientemente largo como para hacer eso.

-Solo termino mi desayuno y me voy capullito- respondió con dulzura.

-muy bien- hable mientras masticaba, no me regañaban por mi falta de modales en la mesa, además ¿Quién me diría algo además de mi mamá?- me da tiempo para hacer lo que me pediste.

En ese momento termino su desayuno y como siempre llevo su plato al lavadero. Vi como se ponía su capa y cubría su rebelde cabello con el gorro haciendo relucir sus ojos con un brillo un tanto "terrorífico". Siempre la he considerado una mujer muy bella y hermosa, pero sus ojos tienen algo que me llama la atención, a veces me llegan a dar miedo, otras veces curiosidad y otras veces pienso que son hermosos.

-ya me voy mi nena, cuídate mientras no estoy y NO intentes salir de la torre.-se despidió de mi.

-claro mamá, buen viaje.

Se acerco a mí y beso mi frente, después vi como abría la puerta y la cerraba con el candado por la parte de afuera.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y me decidí a hacer las cosas que mi mamá me pidió. Comencé barriendo, tome la escoba y me dispuse a hacerlo lo más lento posible para tener algo "interesante" que hacer para no aburrirme durante las tres horas que tardara mi mamá.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar, solo me faltaba la parte en la que esta la puerta por la que sale mi mamá. Pase la escoba por encima de allí y note algo raro. La puerta comenzó a moverse como si no la hubieran cerrado bien. Lance la escoba hacia un lado y me agache para ver si estaba bien cerrada o solo fue mi imaginación, para mi sorpresa mi mamá no había puesto bien el candado y cuando sacudí la puerta con la escoba hice que se callera dejando la puerta prácticamente abierta, solamente debía de levantarla, bajar las escaleras y tendría al mundo exterior en frente mío.

Me detuve a pensarlo durante unos minutos. Tengo dos opciones: la primera es olvidar todas las cosas que mi madre me conto del mundo y salir corriendo y jugando por allí, aunque sea por una sola vez en mi vida y después regresar y fingir que nunca descubrí que la puerta estaba abierta; o tengo la segunda opción que me dice que obedezca las ordenes de mi madre y me quede dentro en este solo y vacio lugar por el resto de mi "miserable" vida.

Obviamente escojo la primera. Alce la puerta y vi las escaleras en frente mío, muchas emociones pasaron sobre mí en ese momento, estaba contenta por salir, llena de curiosidad por saber que me esperaría allá fuera y un gran miedo por mi madre si se llegaba a enterar de lo que estoy a punto de hacer y por si me encontraba a algún bandido o rufián y me capturaba y vendía al mejor postor por los poderes mágicos que posee mi cabello. Por si acaso, fui a la cocina y tome una sartén para defenderme si es que era necesario.

Una vez que lo tuve me llene de coraje y baje por esas escaleras, daba pasos lentos pero firmes con la sartén preparada para atacar. Mientras más caminaba, mas luz del sol apreciaba. Al fin llegue al final de las escaleras, podía apreciar el césped verde, un gran árbol, muchas flores y colores y también un pequeño riachuelo de agua que pasaba. Antes de tocar el césped había un montón de rocas que formaban un camino, lo más seguro es que mi madre las allá acomodado para salir sin dar un salto tan largo y peligroso. La verdad ahora me arrepiento por salir sin zapatos o unas sandalias, fácilmente puedo pisar algo puntiagudo y lastimarme la planta del pie, no quiero imaginarme el dolor que sentiría si eso llegara a pasar, aun así seguí caminando sobre las piedras

-¡Aaaah!- grite. Acababa de pisar algo suave como un peluche. Baje la mirada en busca de lo que había aplastado, de repente vi a un camaleón cambiando del color de la piedra a un color verde

-¡pobrecillo! Lo aplaste- exclame. Sí que me sentía mal, no me percate de mirar por donde caminaba y lo termine lastimando- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte en busca de una respuesta para ver si estaba vivo o si lo HABIA MATADO.

Por fortuna se movió un poco, fue un gran alivio para mí. Lo puse en mis manos con delicadeza y regrese a la torre. Cuando estaba adentro cerré la puerta, corrí a mi habitación y lo recosté en mi almuada.

-¡Tranquilo pequeño!- trate de calmarlo- no te asustes, no te are daño, ¡te voy a curar!- dije lo ultimo con un poco de entusiasmo.

Siempre utilizaba los poderes de mi cabello para hacer rejuvenecer a mi mamá o para curarla a ella o a mi cuando nos enfermamos, y esta vez lo utilizaría para sanar a un pequeño camaleón. Agarre unos mechones de mi rubio cabello y envolví al pequeño animalito verde, el camaleón se movía, creo que se asusto por lo que le estaba haciendo, también sentía su respiración agitada, lo más seguro era que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

-No te asustes ¿si?, solo te voy a curar ¿ok?.-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabecita – Mi cabello es mágico y brilla cuando canto. Uno de sus poderes es la curación. Mira: - prepare mi garganta para cantar, quería que mi voz lo asombrara- _FLOR QUE DA FULGOR, CON TU BRILLO FIEL, - _mi cabello comenzó a brillar. El camaleón abrió los ojos impresionado por lo que veía- _VUELVE L TIEMPO ATRÁS, VOLVIENDO A LO QUE FUE.- _el brillo ya cubría por completo el cuerpo del animalito- _QUITA ENFERMEDAD, Y EL DESTINO CRUEL, TRAE LO QUE PERDI, VOLVIENDO A LO QUE FUE, A LO QUE FUE…_ \- termine la canción y el brillo desapareció. Comencé a quitarle mi cabello de encima y cuando lo vi él ya estaba mucho mejor.

-Tua… tu-tu. –hiso un sonido.

Por alguna extraña razón entendí que preguntaba "¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿preguntas como es que hice eso?- confirme mis sospechas, él asintió moviendo la cabeza - ¡ohh! Pues mira, no se con exactitud él porque lo poseo, pero sé que desde que era una bebe he podido curar a las personas cantando esa canción especial. Es un don que debe de ser protegido.

-Pui-tu- volvió a hablar, y otra vez entendí lo que me preguntaba.

-¿Qué por qué lo debo de proteger?, pues cuando era bebe todos anhelaban su poder y querían poseerlo, así que lo cortaron, pero cuando lo hacen, se torna oscuro – le mostré mi mechón castaño – y pierde su poder. A partir de entonces mi madre me oculta en esta torre para evitar que alguien más intente cortarlo. –dije lo ultimo con tristeza.

-Swimin yiu

-sí, la verdad me siento muy sola y aburrida aquí dentro, cuando esta mi madre me divierto mucho con ella pero cuando se va desearía tener a alguien más con quien platicar. ¡ESPERA!- me di cuenta apenas en ese instante- ¡¿ESTOY HABLANDO CON UN CAMALEON?!- grite- y… tu… ¿me estas escuchando?- el asintió moviendo la cabeza- ¿Cómo rayos es eso posible?- le pregunte. El agacho la cabeza haciéndome entender que no sabía y estaba tan confundido como yo.- ¡ok, ok, ok! No entremos en pánico. ¡Yo ya estoy en pánico!- balbucee- ¡no puede ser tan raro! ¿o sí?- pregunte.

Tui-ti-tu – respondió

-sí, lo mismo pienso. Como sea, ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema?- le ofrecí. Él asintió.

-kiwidu- pregunto mi nombre.

-Me llamo Rapunzel- respondí contenta- ¿y tú?

-srapiki

-no entendí.- eso era imposible, comprendí todos los demás ruidos que dijo pero no entendí su nombre- tratare de adivinar. Veamos- pensé con el dedo en mi barbilla. ¿Tu nombre es Luis? – el negó-¿Juan?-volvió a negar- ¿pancho? – esta vez cambio su color a rojo, supuse que lo hiso porque se enojo- ¿Colorido? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Verdecito? ¿Pequeñito? –dije nombres al azar- ¿Pascal? ¿Cami?...

-swiminishufiii- comenzó a brincar. Supuse que había dicho su nombre.

-¿Tu nombre es Cami? ¿Eres una chica?-Supuse. Me equivoque porque se puso rojo, casi negro del coraje.

-¡ooo! ¡Tu nombre es Pascal!-grite- y eres un niño, no una niña-corregí.

Pascal volvió a su color verde natural y puso una sonrisa.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Yo tengo 13 ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el lila, como el de mi vestido ¿cada cuanto cambias de color?, ¿Cómo te sientes cuando lo haces?¿cual es tu comida favorita? ¿Tienes familia?... Ya sé, ¿Por qué no me contestas todo esto mientras yo arreglo las camas y hago otras cosas?- el asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Pascal se quito de la cama para que yo pudiera arreglarla mientras él me contaba sobre su vida. Me dijo que sobre su edad no lo sabía con exactitud porque los Camaleones no usan calendario y solo ven pasar el tiempo. Su color favorito es el verde. Cambiaba de color conforme sus emociones y para camuflarse de los depredadores o de los humanos, fue por eso que no lo había podido ver y lo termine aplastando. Era normal para el cambiar de color y simplemente lo hacía y disfrutaba hacerlo. Su comida favorita son los insectos, sobretodo moscas. Sobre su familia, me dijo que hace poco se había separado de ellos para escapar de una serpiente y desde entonces no sabía nada de ellos y tenía miedo de regresar a su casa por la serpiente, desde entonces estuvo solo hasta que me encontró, mejor dicho, yo lo encontré a él. Yo me sentí mal por Pascal, el no tuvo la culpa de nada y lo más seguro seria que la serpiente los hubiera matado.

-¿sabes? si tu quieres puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo, seriamos amigos y ya no estaríamos solos. Lo único que te pido es que cada vez que este mi mamá te escondas, porque si te ve, me preguntara ¿Él que hace aquí? Y ¿Cómo lo conociste?-imite la voz de mi mamá- y le tendré que decir que salí de la torre y se decepcionara de mi- le ofrecí la opción de quedarse- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas?- Pascal me respondió (en idioma humano):

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora somos amigos.

Yo me puse muy feliz, por primera vez en mi vida tenía un amigo y estoy segura de que será para toda mi vida.

* * *

**¿Por qué Rapunzel tiene 13 años?**

**Porque esa es mi edad y senti mas facil adaptar a Rapunzel de mi edad para escribir mejor. Y en lo personal creo que soy muy joven para ya escribir fics pero aun asi tengo muchas ideas en mente**

**¿Por qué Rapunzel tomo una sarten?**

**Me parecio gracioso el detalle y tambien queria sacar el origen de la sarten como arma jijijij**

**¿Porque Rapunzel penso qué Pascal es una chica?**

**Tambien me parecio chistoso y quiero sacar algo de humor**

**¿Por qué fue una serpiente quien separo a Pascal de su familia?**

**Me puse a investigar sobre los depredadores del camaleon y decia que las serpientes o reptiles de mayor tamaño asi que por eso.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les aya gustado y que me dejen un comentario.**

**Adios, nos veremos pronto con otra historia.**


End file.
